


Birthday

by AmalynnJon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalynnJon/pseuds/AmalynnJon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the missing year in the Enchanted Forest and it just happens to be Regina's Birthday, a birthday that she doesn't want to celebrate.  Can a certain Outlaw and his smallest Merry "Man" change her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would post some of my stories here as well. This story is now more AU based on what the show has given us.

Regina hated birthdays, particularly her own. She always dreaded the day, even when she was a child. In the beginning her father always attempted some half ass attempt to make it special and at the time she had appreciated it, accepted it because that was all she knew. Her mother would always give her some little token and then berate her in some fashion. Her life was a constant, _sit up straight, watch your mouth, act like a lady_. Cora wasn’t always there for her birthdays, Regina remembered those years as some of the better ones. During those times her father would allow her to cross the boundaries Cora had set and she would explore the forest. One year he even attempted to make a cake for the occasion. It had been a disaster, one in which he fully paid for when her mother had arrived home. Yet it still remained one of her most cherished memories of her father, at the laughter they had shared that day. Regina closed her eyes, remorse rising in her at what she had ultimately done to her father. She really had loved him but her damn hatred and revenge against Snow had overpowered the love that she had felt for the man that had raised her.

It wasn’t until she spent her birthday with Daniel that she had felt truly special. They had rode horses all afternoon and he had arranged a surprise picnic by the small waterfall they had found two properties over. He had provided all her favourite foods, they had sat under the stars cuddled together, making plans to escape, to start afresh. It wasn’t long after that that her mother had ripped out his heart and crushed it. She vowed then to never celebrate another birthday again.

When Henry was growing up Regina made sure that they always did something unique and memorable to celebrate his birthday, his was the only birthday worth celebrating in her opinion. Henry would often ask her when her special day was but she always told him she didn’t have one. That excuse didn’t fly when he was older but he eventually stopped asking. The only person still alive who knew the actual date of her birthday was the princess she now sat next to, Snow White. A small group of them sat around eating a late lunch in the castle dining hall. It had been a long morning full of menial tasks of running a Kingdom. Listening to citizen’s concerns and meeting with other monarch’s regarding the whole _Zelena_ issue. What a pain in the ass that witch had turned out to be, her dear, annoying, bug of a sister. Regina wanted nothing more than to squash the green pest, but the Wicked Witch had disappeared and hadn’t been seen for months….once again. Snow White had suggested earlier in the day that they should have a birthday dinner to celebrate Regina's _special_ day, but she had refused with a snarky comment and Snow had said no more on the subject. Regina just wanted to be left alone now until this wretched day was over.

She left the dining room just as soon as she was able, making her way down to her own room where she planned to spend the rest of her time. She closed the door and immediately got rid of the necklace she wore. She had forgotten how damn suffocating some of her Enchanted Forest outfits had been, she had forgotten how damn suffocating being _Queen_ had been. She loosened the belt around her waist, removing it as well, finally able to relax….somewhat. She sat down on her large wingback chair, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. _Peace and quiet at last_. Then came the knock on the door. Regina let out a low groan and readied herself to tell whoever was there to leave her the hell alone.

“Regina?” a soft voice echoed from the other side of the door. _Roland_. The young boy who always seemed to catch her when her guard was down. The boy’s presence at the door put one part of herself at war with another part of her. She wanted to be left alone, especially on this day and she knew that if she just sat quiet long enough Roland would go away. It was a tactic she used often in the beginning with him when he came around. She would ignore his constant interruptions and decline his invitations to spend time with him, yet young Roland would not be deterred. The boy was stubborn much like his father. Roland had eventually worn her defenses down….too easily, with his lopsided grin, his floppy brown hair, his adorable dimples and his irresistible personality. His father was similar in many ways, he was constantly trying to wear her defenses down as well but with Robin she had succeeded in resisting….except when she hadn’t. A shiver raced through her at the memories of the times her resolve had weakened around him, when her walls had come down….of the kisses they had shared.

Roland’s voice rang out again, “Regina can I come in?” he asked. Regina weighed her options. It was very likely that the boy had come alone, he often did. There was a slight possibility that his father had accompanied him. Regina had been avoiding him since their kiss and subsequent argument last week when they had set out to retrieve some ingredients for a few of her enchantments and then had an unfortunate run in with a troll. The situation become quite tense and when they had finally defeated the troll, the two had ended up in a very…. _steamy_ lip lock. Of course they had argued afterwards, Regina’s walls immediately rising around her heart once more. What really had been pissing her off though was that Robin seemed to be avoiding her as well. Usually he was so persistent in trying to talk to her, to egg her on, to makeup after every argument that they had, which there had been many of. It was his utter lack of _trying_ that unnerved her. In the end, the delight that Roland often brought her won out and she opened the door to the young boy.

He smiled up at her, his dimples deepening and Regina found herself completely enchanted. She knelt down so she was eye level with him. “Hi Roland,” she said softly, a small smile gracing her face.

“Hi Regina,” he echoed. His hands were behind his back and he suddenly brought them out in front of him with a flourish. In his hands were a bundle of freshly cut flowers from the gardens. “Happy Birfday,” he exclaimed excitedly. Regina knelt there stunned as the boy wrapped his arms around her in a hug. How did Roland know it was her birthday? _Damn that Snow White_. She heard movement behind and to the right of Roland. She looked up and found herself gazing at the face of Robin Hood. Their eyes locked in an intense look and for a moment Regina couldn’t remember how to breath. Flashes of caressing hands, his lips on hers, and of breathless whispers threatened to overwhelm her. She took a deep breath pushing the memories deep within her.

“Regina,” his soft baritone greeted her.

“Robin,” she answered coolly, still not quite over being ignored for the past week.

Roland pulled back from Regina, handing her the flowers, giving her the distraction she needed so she didn’t have to focus on the fluttering that was happening in her stomach due to the young boy’s idiotic father. “I picked 'em all by myself,” Roland told her proudly.

“You did?” Regina asked, “They are lovely,” she told him, as she gently tapped her finger on his nose. “I have a vase in my room that they will fit in perfectly,” she told him. She stood and walked into her room, Roland and Robin both following her.

Robin cleared his throat, he seemed a little unsure of himself, must have been from her icy greeting. _Good_. He started to speak as her back was turned, arranging the flowers in the vase that sat on her small table. “Roland insisted we pick flowers to give you as a gift for your birthday,” he told her.

She turned to face him, “My…. _birthday_ ,” she said the word in distaste, "is a private matter.” She gave Robin a look that told him to mind his own business.

Robin let out a barely audible sigh, “My apologies,” he began, “We’ll leave you to your day. Come Roland,” he beckoned his son.  Regina felt some guilt at the look in Robin’s eyes.

Roland turned to his father confused, “What?” he asked. “Papa, we have to take Regina on a birfday walk.”

“Regina’s busy,” Robin said trying to usher his son out of the room.

“No she isn’t. Right Regina?” The boy asked turning to look at her.

Regina was taken off guard by the question and was not fast enough coming up with an excuse, “Well….I….,” she stuttered.

“See?” Roland told his father. “You have to come on the birfday walk, it’s trishon,” he explained, looking at Regina his small brown eyes pleading with her.

She glanced at Robin, “Trishon?” she asked for clarification.

Robin smiled slightly, “Tradition. Roland and I go every year for a nature walk on our birthdays.”

Roland grabbed her hand pulling on it to get her attention, “Please,” he begged. She wanted to say no, today was a day she always spent alone, but looking down at his puppy dog eyes….she was unable to resist. Would one little walk hurt her?

“Alright,” she told him softly.

Roland jumped up and down in excitement. “I’m gonna get my boots,” he called out as he raced out of her room, leaving she and Robin alone.

“If you do not wish to go….,” Robin started.

Regina cut him off, not daring to look at him, “It’s fine,” she said gruffly. Except she was realizing just how not fine it actually was. She was just now reaching the conclusion that not only was she going on a walk with Roland, she would be going with Robin as well.

“He can be a bit persistent when he wants something,” Robin said.

“Yes. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” she sarcastically remarked, still not looking at him busying herself with the flowers Roland had given her.

“I am glad,” Robin said, “For I wanted the same outcome.” Regina turned to look at him surprised by his words. A tremble went through her as he looked her over hungrily, recollection of their passionate kiss once again invaded her memory. He had looked at her in a very similar way then as well. His eyes travelled up her finally landing on her eyes, “You are a bit overdressed for a nature walk,” he told her, his voice heated. “We will meet you in the garden in twenty minutes,” he said quickly before turning around and leaving her once again alone in her room, only this time breathless. What had she just gotten herself into?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she arrived in the garden, Robin and Roland were having a wooden sword duel. The sight of Robin playing with his son set her heart a flutter. Agreeing to this walk had been a terrible mistake she decided. As she turned to leave Roland noticed her, “Regina,” he called out, running over to her and grabbing her hand, “Are you ready?” _Too late_.

“I am,” she looked down at the beaming boy, she was as ready as she could be. Roland pulled her around the garden to show her just where all her flowers from the bouquet he had picked had come from.

“Papa said we had to be sure to pick flowers just as pretty as you,” Roland told her completely unaware of the explosion he had set off in her heart. Regina’s eyes flew to Robin, who looked a little taken aback by his son’s honesty.

“Ah….we….we should head out,” he stumbled over his words, his eyes glancing everywhere but at her. And so they did, a tension now brewing between the two adults as Roland remained blissfully unaware as he skipped on ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly the walk so far had been pleasant despite the tension that had arisen in the garden between Regina and Robin. Roland had been an unstoppable talking machine and Regina had relished every moment of his babbling. He talked of different escapades he and Robin had experienced, only half of which Regina concluded were _real life_. The boy had an enviable imagination just like Henry had at that age. _Henry_. Regina tried not to think of her son but interacting with another child both comforted her and reminded her of the pain of not having Henry around. When she was with Roland she consistently tried to think only of the positives, of the joy and rejuvenation the young child had brought into her life but at times the heartache would cut through. Thankfully Roland’s constant chattering had kept it so she and Robin did not have to interact much. Occasionally they would catch each other's eye, at first only stealing glances at the other before quickly turning away, each time never failing to set Regina’s heart racing. As the walk prolonged, the looks became longer and more heated sending a flame of desire through her, which was exactly what she had not wanted to happen. The memory of Robin’s hands wrapped around her was very vivid in her mind. She tried to think of anything but Robin Hood as the continued which proved to be extremely difficult with the man only inches from her.

They came to a stream that Regina didn’t really remember being there, but it had been a very long time since she traveled in these woods. There was a beautiful clearing on the other side of the stream that Roland was insisting was the perfect spot to make a fire, eat, and watch the stars come out, all a part of the traditional birthday walk. There was a slight hitch to their plan, there was no way to cross the stream.

Robin walked down the stream a bit, “There is a log here,” he stuck his leg out, putting his weight on the log testing it, “It seems sturdy enough. We can cross here,” he told them.

“Are you out of your mind?” Regina exclaimed, looking at what Robin thought was cross-able terrain. “That _stick_ looks as if it would barely hold a butterfly. I can easily build us a bridge,” she lifted her hands indicating her magic.

“Where is your sense of _adventure_ Regina?” he looked at her, his eyes wide and his hands moving wildly as he talked. “Life is about taking risks, being creative, experiencing _thrills_ ,” his eyes zoned in on her as the word rolled off his tongue in a much too seductive voice.

Regina rolled her eyes at him in an attempt to mask the effect he once again had on her. “Oh I take plenty of risks,” she told him, “...but I’m not foolish.”

Robin grinned at her, then turned to look at his son, “Roland, do you want to have fun and be foolish with me or walk over a _boring_ bridge with Regina?” Regina snorted in exasperation at his wording.

“I want to be foolish,” Roland called out laughing at his father.

Robin hopped on the log, wobbling slightly. Once straightened he looked up triumphantly at Regina, a cocky grin on his face. “See?” he said, spreading his hands out, “No magic required.”

Regina could feel the corner of her mouth start to twitch upwards as Robin walked somewhat arrogantly along the log. Damn it….she was not going to smile at his conceitedness. He was almost to the other side when they heard a soft crack. Robin paused and then slowly took another step. Suddenly it was like a scene out of a sitcom, the log started to roll and Robin’s feet treaded fast trying to stay balanced on top of it, but the log was too unstable and Regina watched as Robin fell backwards into the stream. She heard Roland gasp beside her and she immediately went forward ready to take action in case the idiot had hurt himself. It didn’t take long and Robin burst through the surface of the water looking a little dazed. His eyes met hers, his face looking a little sheepish, his head bobbing in the water, and Regina felt a bubble of laughter start to rise in her. She tried to push it down. “Papa, you’re all wet,” Roland exclaimed beside her and she was unable to resist, the laugh poured out of her. Once her laughter started she was powerless to stop it. She laughed until tears were rolling down her cheeks, unable to speak. It was the first real laugh she had experienced since being back in the Enchanted Forest, hell since she was a teenager and it felt so freeing, a long held tension finally being released. Her laughter proved to be contagious as both Roland and Robin joined in.

Once she had calmed down, she looked at the man still in the water, a small smile remained on her face, “You fool,” she softly exclaimed.

“This fool could use a hand,” he said, reaching for her hand seeking help out of the water. Without giving it much thought she went forward, grasping his hand to give him some assistance. Within seconds he was tugging her and she found herself falling. The cold water taking her breath away as she hit it. She instinctively held her breath as she dipped beneath the water’s surface. Her mind cursed Robin as she pushed herself back to the top. The stream was shallow enough that she could stand with her head above the surface. Her hair hung across her face having come out somewhat of the style she had put it in. She pushed it out of her face and turned to look at Robin, sending him a cold glare, becoming even more angry at his laughing eyes.

“You ass….,” her tirade faded as she saw Roland move out of the corner of her eye. “The only reason you are not an amphibian right now is because of your son standing over there,” she snarled, her voice low. Her threat instilled no fear in Robin, his eyes still dancing as he wore a wicked grin.

He walked towards her in the water, his eyes never wavering away from hers, “ I told you….life is about taking risks,” he drawled. She let out a low growl and using her hands she pushed against the surface, sending a wave of water towards him, hitting him square in the face. Robin let out a bellow of laughter.

It was only seconds after that when they heard a small voice shout, “Catch me Papa.” They both turned to watch as Roland came running towards them, leaping into the water himself. Robin easily caught the boy, laughing in delight at his son joining them in the stream. Roland pushed himself off of Robin, swimming towards Regina. He seemed to be a very adept swimmer. His small hands grabbed onto Regina, “This is the best day ever,” he exclaimed and despite being soaking wet in a stream on the one day of the year she annually hated, she couldn’t quite disagree with him.

The three stayed in the stream for a while, swimming and splashing. Watching Roland move around like a tiny fish proved to be very enjoyable. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had swam in a stream, she had probably been only a few years older than Roland. If anyone were to come across the three of them now, any validity she had as a queen would be ruined but at that moment in time she found herself not caring, she was having fun. She had never wanted to be queen anyway.

Finally rumbling stomachs could not be ignored and the three made their way out of the stream. Regina watched as Robin climbed out and she couldn't help the way her heart picked up speed at the way his shirt clung to his back. He turned around to lift Roland out and she swallowed nervously at the sudden desire that flushed through her at seeing his shirt stick to him, clearly showing his well toned body. It did not help that she could remember exactly what it felt like to run her hands over his hard….strong....she closed her eyes briefly. _Pull yourself together Regina_ , she chided herself. Once Roland was safely on the bank, Robin reached out a hand to assist her, “M’lady,” he softly teased. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, thankful she didn’t have on one of her oversized dresses. He gently pulled her out and once she stood on the bank she chanced a look at him but his eyes were elsewhere. On her chest specifically. An immediate thrill pooled between her thighs as his eyes seemed to hungrily devour her and she purposely stuck her chest out further. The movement seemed to break him out of his gaze, as he let out an awkward cough, avoiding her eyes, “Shall we eat?” he asked. Roland yelled an affirmative yes and the three went about setting up a fire.

The time flew by as they ate. Whatever Robin had made was very good, though she would never admit that to him. It wasn’t long and Roland’s eyes started to grow heavy, a yawn escaping his lips every couple of minutes. The boy eventually laid his head down in Regina’s lap, surprising her. At first she didn’t know how to react, didn’t know what quite to do with her hands but her motherly instinct soon kicked in and her hand went to his head, threading her fingers tenderly through his hair. A soft smile spread on her face as Roland snuggled in deeper. She looked over at Robin, and her breath was nearly taken away at the sight she saw there. It was a look of longing that was entirely not sexual. A sexual longing she could handle, the look he was giving her now was much more intimate and much more frightening.

“We should get back,” he quietly said, not breaking their gaze.

“Yes,” she whispered in agreement, as her heart continued to hammer in her chest.

She used her magic to take them back to the castle. Roland was now fast asleep on his father’s shoulder. The two adults stood staring at one another, neither making the move to part from the other. Regina was at a loss for words. She wanted to escape but she didn’t want their time together to be over either. It had been a long time since she had felt this vulnerable and it scared the shit out of her. As the seconds ticked by the need to flee grew stronger in her. She swallowed nervously and quickly told Robin thank you for the day, turning to leave as fast as she could.

“Regina,” he called out, a slight desperation in his voice causing her to pause. “Would you care to join me for a drink….once I put Roland down?” he asked, his words coming out less confident than she was used to whenever he spoke.

There it was, the choice that had haunted her dreams for the last week ever since their fight against the troll, the passionate moment they had shared. Half of her longed to explore the confusing feelings she felt for Robin Hood, the possibilities that the future could hold if she just opened herself to them. The other half wanted to run, to push away this man that made her feel things that she didn’t quite understand, to hide from the possibility of a new start….one she knew she didn’t deserve.

“Meet me in my room when you are finished,” she quickly breathed out as she rushed to her room before she could change her mind over the decision that she had made.

She made it to her room in record speed, her heart pounding. What in the hell was she thinking inviting Robin to her room like that. It made her appear desperate, it made her appear as if she _wanted_ him. _You do want him_ , her mind betrayed her. She closed her eyes, resting her hands on her vanity table, taking deep breaths trying to calm the panic that was running rampant through her. She finally glanced up and gasped in horror at herself in the mirror. The little swim in the stream had wiped away all traces of makeup and her hair was a complete disaster. She quickly went to work trying her best to make herself look presentable pulling at the many clips holding her hair up, taking them out one by one. It didn’t even occur to her to use magic.

She startled as a voice carried across the room, “A truer thing has never been said,” she turned to see Robin watching her from the doorway, their eyes locking, “You really are the fairest in all the lands,” he told her. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks at his words.

She cleared her throat, even more anxious than before, “A drink?” she asked in a rush, going to the decanters that lined a small table trying to busy herself, give herself time to adjust to Robin's presence.

“Please,” he said. She poured two glasses and with a slightly shaky hand she handed him one. Their fingers brushed as he took the proffered glass and she felt a jolt of electricity fly through her at the brief contact. She didn’t dare look at him. She took a large swallow from her drink and tried to relax as the liquid left a trail of warmth down her throat.

After a few moments of silence Robin spoke, “I must confess,” he said softly, “I had ulterior motives for wanting to join you for a drink.” She looked at him then, her eyes wide, her breathing coming to a halt, what was his reason? He smiled nervously, “I have….I have brought you a gift,” he told her.

Her face turned to one of puzzlement, “A gift?” she said slowly.

“Yes. When I was away this past week....,” he started.

“When you were avoiding me,” she heard herself interject, her eyes widening in surprise that she had said it out loud.

Robin also looked surprised, “I was not avoiding you. You were avoiding me…,” he paused and seemed to take a breath, his face telling her he had made a decision to not pursue that topic of conversation at this time. Regina was relieved, knowing that it most likely would have led to an argument and she really did not want that now. He continued with his earlier topic, “When I was away this past week, I ran into an old….friend,” he hesitated on the word friend and Regina knew that whoever he had met up with was not really a friend. “He had some items and I bought one that was of interest to me. One I thought would be of interest to you,” he told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green stone, handing it to her.

“A mood stone?” she questioned as she held it in her hands, marveling at it, they were very rare.

“Yes,” he answered. “I was told it would allow the holder of it to sense the feelings of someone….one time….in any realm. I thought perhaps you would be able to use it to find out how your Henry is doing.”

Tears filled her eyes at the mention of her son and at the absolute thoughtfulness of the man who stood in front of her. Robin having mistaken her tears as being upset with him, stuttered out an apology, “My apologies Regina, I have overstepped my boundaries.”

“No,” she quickly reassured, shaking her head, “This...this is very generous. Thank you,” she whispered. She turned the stone over in her hand, desperately wanting to know how Henry was doing. If he was happy. She was also frightened, what if he wasn't happy? What if her sacrifice had been for nothing?

“I will give you some time,” he said quietly, turning to leave.

“No,” Regina called out, grabbing his hand with her own. “Please….I….I wish for you to stay,” she said, her voice on the edge of pleading. She didn’t think she could do this on her own. She wanted him to be with her.

He nodded his head and she led him over to a small sofa to sit, their hands never breaking their contact. Regina lifted her head to look at Robin, he squeezed her hand in silent support, giving her the courage she needed in that moment. She tightened her hand around the stone, closing her eyes, she cleared everything from her mind and thought only of Henry. She felt his aura almost immediately which gave her some comfort. She focused harder and felt a sudden blast of his feelings assault her. She opened her eyes, gasping.

“Regina, are you alright?” Robin asked, concern etching his face.

Breathless, Regina answered, “Yes,” and then a small laugh erupted from deep within her, tears of joy forming in her eyes, “He’s happy,” she told Robin. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded her. As much as she missed Henry and always would, knowing for sure that he was indeed happy, that her sacrifice was not in vain lifted an incredible weight off of her shoulders.

Robin smiled softly at her, “I am glad,” he said.

Regina regarded Robin in awe. He had only found out today was her birthday, it had been during the last week that he had gotten the stone. The gift was not merely a birthday gift. This man had gone out of his way to get her something to give her comfort, Robin had allowed her a connection to the one person who mattered the world to her. Instinct kicked in and Regina found herself leaning forward, pressing her lips against his. Shocked at first, it only took Robin a few seconds until he was responding, tugging her closer with their still joined hands. The kiss ended just as quickly as it began with Regina pulling back. She laid her forehead against his not wanting to move away from him but needing the time to get control of the multitude of emotions rushing through her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“I would do anything for you Regina,” she heard him whisper in return.

Flabbergasted at his confession she pulled back to look at him, “Why?” she asked in wonderment. It was something she had always wanted to know. Why did he accompany her to break into her castle that first night back in the Enchanted Forest? Why did he risk his life to save hers that time Zelena had sent her men after them? Why did he continue to stick by her when all they ever did was argue? Why did he kiss her that night after the whole troll ordeal?

He lifted his hand to gently caress her face, “Is it not obvious?” he asked. “I _like_ you,” he softly confided.

Regina felt her heart flutter at his admission but she just couldn’t quite understand it. People didn’t like her. “I’m the Evil Queen,” she said it in a way that offered him a way out. A way to take back the words that he had just confessed.

His thumb lightly traced over her lips, “Not from where I am looking,” he said. “I see a mother, a friend….a _woman_ ,” his voice was low and seductive as he said the word woman, sending another thrill through her.

Unable to resist and no longer wanting to, she pushed herself forward to press her lips against Robin’s once more. His reaction was immediate this time, wrapping his arms around her. She pushed her tongue against his lips desperately wanting to have her tongue dueling with his. He granted her permission instantly, a soft moan escaping from him as her tongue took control. His hand moved from her waist, up her side, over the curve of her breast causing her to sigh into his mouth, and then moving on to tangle in her hair. She let out a small yelp as Robin suddenly grabbed her tightly, lifting her slightly, pushing her forward to lay her down on the sofa, his body now covering hers. He broke their kiss, his teeth gently scraping her lower lip as he pulled away from her slowly, the sensation causing her to let out a low moan. They laid there looking at one another, both out of breath, “Happy Birthday Regina,” he whispered before moving his lips to her neck attacking it in the most exquisite way. As she laid there writhing in pleasure underneath Robin she couldn’t help but think, maybe birthday's were not all that bad.


End file.
